


Cleaver Crookshanks

by citrinestone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crookshanks tells the story of how he brought SS/HG together. Written for LJ celebrate sshg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaver Crookshanks

Written for celebrate_sshg at LJ

Title: Cleaver Crookshanks

Word Count: 4,200

Prompt: Fic-One member of our favorite couple reflects on how Crookshanks got them together.

A/N: Many thanks to my beta sequana and valady. Any mistakes are mine.

Characters not mine. I just play with them. Thanks JKR.

OOOOO

See, the thing about magical creatures is that we tend to live longer and healthier lives than most non-magical animals. Some might say that a tortoise still outlives us, but who really knows what he is doing when he is in his shell. Maybe working a different kind of magic, just like me.

My magic doesn't come in the form of a spell or a potion, but it does include my special abilities to get lost, to hide, and to spot when something is just not right or when two people should be together. Oh, and my different ranges of meows. I have not yet sorted out if it is the cat side of me, or the Kneazle part, that performs these acts that I like to sometimes call magical. Well, I really don't get lost, but my master and mistress think I do. Sometimes when I don't feel like I'm getting enough scratches behind the ears and feel unloved, I go and hide for a while. Sometimes I'm able to find a great place to spy while I'm at it. I've found that a drawer in the kitchen is superb. I just open the bottom cupboard, and I'm able to crawl up into a drawer. My favourite is the one with dish rags.

I would have enjoyed playing hide and seek today with my mistress. If she thought I was missing, it would have caused her to go batty, and even though there have been times I've had fun driving her crazy for my own entertainment, I knew today just wasn't the day to toy with her. She would just have to be my giant mouse another day. After all, it was her ten-year anniversary since her and my master have been together. Not that they see it that way, but I know better.

I've been with my mistress the longest, ever since she was a child. I remember her holding me tight at night, and she would cry, telling me how she missed her parents and didn't want to be at Hogwarts. But then the next day she would be off with her friends, laughing.

I got to know the master when I was left in the castle during the dark times. I saw what was really happening. How he sat at his desk, troubled. At first, he would shoo me away and ask me how I got into his office. If he could understand meow speak, he would have known. Cauldrons can be a nice place to relax. I don't like dwelling on those times, but I knew what side he was really on and am glad I was there to give him some comfort, even though he would deny that I did.

I was sad to hear about his passing. I hid in his office for days, waiting for him to return or his portrait to appear. But neither of these things happened.

My mistress, who had been looking for me, found me. I had found a soft spot on the rug by his desk. Well, actually, I just happened to be where I knew she would find me, hoping that she would take me away from the castle, which she did.

The years that followed were very confusing times for her, from her love life, her career, to her family, and whether to stay in the magical world or not.

When it came to her love life, I often left her alone, unless I didn't care for the fellow; then I thought it was my obligation to get involved, which was most of the time.

Well, what else am I to do when I know someone isn't a good fit for her? I was worried about the ginger haired boy at first after the war, but that was short lived, and they both agreed that they worked better as just friends. It was such a relief for me, especially since he didn't have a pet rat I could rip to shreds anymore.

As for the others, I had my ways, but I'll leave that for another day. At this time, I find talking about her past suitors boring. Yawn.

Anyway, today marks ten years that my master and mistress have been together. Well, they would probably say it was shorter, but I know better. I know when the first day was because it was I that started the wheels in motion to put this magical couple together.

It was a windy, stormy night when my lady heard a knock on the door. Okay, it wasn't, but I like to remember it that way since I like stormy nights. I like looking out the window as the tree branches sway back and forth. But there was a knock at the door. It was none other then Harry. The boy that had that dream many years ago that everyone would live happily ever after. Yawn.

"Come in, Harry," my mistress said as she gave him a hug.

"Er… guess what?" he asked.

"You know I don't like guessing games, so just tell me."

"Promise you won't tell anyone what I found out," he said as he sat down on my favourite chair, a black toile wingback.

"I promise," she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what could be so top secret?"

"Snape is still alive."

At that moment my mistress was filling my bowl with food, her own creation of duck and peas. The only downfall was that it had to be refrigerated, so I wasn't able to eat it whenever I wanted. Granted, I never went hungry. I am a hunter after all, and there is always some bird, mouse, or bug that I'm able to catch and devour. But I always preferred my mistress' creation of meat and peas best.

She dropped my bowl of food, and I watched as my dinner was scattered around the kitchen floor and my favourite bowl was shattered. I would have meowed a meow that she had never heard from me, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Go on," she said as she started to clean up my dinner.

"Well, you know there has always been a mystery behind his death. The shack burning down, no body, no portrait."

"Of course. Remember, I was kind of obsessed about finding out what happened for a while until I figured he would be found when he wanted to be found."

"Well I presume he wants to be found."

"Where is he?"

"Right now, he is in a small town in the south western part of the US."

"What's he doing there?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, isn't that part of your job?"

"We're working on it. But we need to send somebody out. Mitchell is thinking of Pansy since she is the only Slytherin in our department."

At this point, I was more interested in getting my dinner and gave a few meows. My mistress continued talking while she servedme, and I decided that eating my dinner was more important than what they were saying. By the time I was finished he was gone, and my mistress was very pensive as she sat on the couch. I jumped on her lap and rubbed up against her.

"Oh, Crookshanks, I might have just volunteered for something I shouldn't have." She scratched behind my ears as I purred. "I wonder if Harry tricked me into it."

I pushed my head against her hand so she could scratch more. She continued talking about her job, although the only thing I knew about it was that she worked at some place called the Ministry.

"I suppose you are going to have to stay alone for a while."

I stopped. What? Stay alone? Sure, she gets someone to feed me and change my water, but that never works out too well. One time it was the ginger boy and his girlfriend, who couldn't find my food and gave me corn flakes. Then there was her mother who gave me milk. It was bad enough I was at the litter box all day but worse when she forgot to scoop up my poop. No. I will not be left alone anymore. I will see what suitcase she picks and find a nice place to take a long nap.

OOOOO

My mistress was hurrying, trying to get her packing finished. I sat and watched while she pulled out clothes to pack and mumbling something about making it in time for the Portkey. When she stepped out of the room, I knew that was the time to find a place to hide.

I had been checking out her large handbag. I crawled in and made myself comfortable.

"Crookshanks!" my mistress called out. "Oh, never mind. I'll see you when I get back."

I felt her pick up the bag.

"What did I pack? No time to check now. I must make that Portkey."

That was my clue to take a nap.

When I awoke, I knew she was no longer carrying the bag. I listened for a while and heard nothing. I stuck my head out of the bag and saw that I was in a strange room. It was as if I were back in the dormitories at Hogwarts. She was nowhere to be found. I slowly got out of my bag, and the first thing I did was stretch my front legs forward. And then I gave a wide yawn.

I walked around the room and found I was trapped. The only option was a nap, but where? I noticed that the sun was shining through the window, so I found a spot on the carpeted floor where the sun shone and took my nap.

I woke up to a large thump, which was the mistress dropping a large binder on a small table. She then started talking to herself, which wasn't anything unusual.

"What did he mean,he was expecting me but I'm not welcome? What the hell does that mean, and why the hell am I even here?"

I thought this was a good time to hide under the bed. I didn't want to irritate her more with my presence. There was a knock at the door, and she invited in someone I had never seen before.

"Mr. Martinez. Glad you dropped by."

"Glad to finally meet you." He sat down on a chair, which was the only one in the room. My mistress sat on the end of the bed.

"So, how did you find out who he was?" she asked.

"He does stand out."

"Yes, his looks are quite unique."

"If you think so, but I'm talking about his accent. That is what grabbed my mother's attention. Then she knew there was something more to him. She has the gift for knowing people with magic."

"Is she a witch herself?"

"No."

"I would like to meet her."

"How about now?"

My mistress picked up her handbag, and they both walked out the door. I, on the other hand, needed some water to drink and something to eat. Right now, that bowl of corn flakes seemed like a good idea.

OOOOO

I knew where to find water. I was very thankful that there was a one-handle tap, which is easy to push to one side and get fresh running water. By contrast,the double knobbed taps, which were impossible for me to turn on, often led me to resort to toilet water – something I really don't want to share at this moment.

Food was another matter. I wasn't able to catch a roach that I saw scurrying across the bathroom floor. He found his escape down the bathtub drain. I mange to nibble on a plant that was in the bedroom, but I stopped when I heard someone entering the bedroom. It was my mistress with a box. I knew that box and knew it contained excess food from a meal she had eaten elsewhere. If we were home, she would be feeding me the meal, but since she didn't know I was here, I was out of luck. My hope was that she wasn't going to put it in the mini refrigerator, because the refrigerator door would be too difficult for me to open.

I noticed that she was opening the door to a mini-refrigerator that was in the bedroom, but there was a loud knock at the door before she could put the food in. The box went on the table, and I gave a sigh,thankful that my luck had returned. She opened the door, and there was a face I hadn't seen in many years, someone I had thought was dead.

"So glad you decided to drop by, Severus," my mistress said.

"Well, I didn't have a choice, did I?" he said, looking her straight in the eye with his arms crossed.

My mistress gave a sigh.

"I think we already argued enough when I saw you earlier today. And besides, knowing you and your cunning ways, I don't think that it is a mistake that we found out you were still alive."

"We?" He unfolded his arms. "And I can guarantee you that it is a mistake that you found me."

"We, meaning Harry and a few others."

I was again in my new hiding place under the bed, watching as they argued and still thinking about the food. I was quite famished and could feel myself getting weaker and a little dizzy.

"It was also Harry that suggested that you wanted to be found. And I agree," she added.

"I quite agree as well. When has Mr. Potter's instincts ever been wrong?" His tone was sarcastic like I remembered. He actually looked the same except for his Muggle clothing of blue jeans and a grey shirt. I know there comes a point where the aging process starts slowing down for magical folks, and I think he had reached his. Yes, there were a few more white hairs, but he looked rested, unlike the days I used to hide in his cauldron. Rest can do wonders for one's looks, and I should know.

"There is no need for that," my mistress said. I knew that tone. It was the kind of tone she used on me when I snuggled on one of her favourite black sweaters that was laid out on her bed. It was soft, and I liked it, but she didn't like my cat hairs on it.

"Believe me when I say I didn't want to be found, and I do wish to be left alone." His voice had calmed down, and it was one I would hear when he spoke to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Then tell me how you were able to be found?" she asked with her hands on her hips, looking up at him. I noticed that they stared at each other for a while without saying a word. Then both turned away from each other at the same time. She took a few steps to her left and he to his.

Hem. This was getting interesting.

"Believe me, if I had known there was a witch hunter in town, I would have already left."

"She prefers the term witch finder."

By this time I was questioning why I was hiding and went for the food while they talked, argued - whatever they were doing; it seemed like some kind of mating dance to me. Then suddenly the voices stopped. I turned to look and saw two sets of eyes were upon me.

"Do you usually bring your cat when you travel?" he asked.

The last thing I remember were my mistress' big eyes looking at me, calling out my name, and asking what was wrong with me. Then she covered her hand over her mouth.

OOOOO

I awoke in a strange place. Over me was an elderly woman with her hair dyed red and black painted eyebrows.

"Is he going to be okay?" my mistress was asking. I could tell she had been crying over whatever happened to me. I tried to get up, but all I could do was lift my head a little.

"He is awake." My mistress picked me up and held me close to her. "Oh, Crookshanks, you gave me such a scare."

"What were you doing bringing your cat with you in the first place and leaving him without food?" He was also here and gently touched me with his long fingers. "That is the only reason he ate the philodendron."

"I know." I couldn't tell if my mistress was irritated or still upset with what had happened to me. "Crookshanks must have been sleeping in one of my bags, not knowing I was leaving."

"No need to argue. He will be all right," said the woman with red dyed hair and painted black eyebrows. "Just make sure you give him this elixir for a couple of weeks." The red headed woman lifted up a little bottle. "If you run out before the two weeks, makes sure you come to me or Severus for more."

"I will," my mistress said.

"Good," said the woman and yawned.

"I think we should be leaving," said the man that I now thought of Severus because my mistress called him so.

It was already dark when my mistress stepped outside with me still in her arms.

"It's freezing," she said. "I didn't expect it to be this cold, and I didn't even bring a jacket."

"Wait. Let me see what I have," said the elderly woman.

"Oh,I don't—"

The woman didn't wait for what my mistress had to say and came back quickly with a crochet multicoloured afghan.

"Here." She wrapped it around my mistress and made sure I was covered. If I hadn't been feeling ill, I would have found a spot to stick out my head. But I was lucky that the crochet design had large enough holes that I could still see where we were going. I was also able to notice the smirk on Severus' face. I imagine my mistress was such a sight.

"I think I can find my way to the bed and breakfast, Severus."

He looked at her and continued walking by her side.

"You might give someone a fright. A stranger walking a dirt road and wearing a multicoloured coat, hiding a cat."

She started to laugh. "I must be a sight, but I have to ask. Why couldn't you treat Crookshanks yourself? You are,after all, a Potions master."

"Alice has a way with animals, especially magical ones." He was not looking at her when he talked to her and was staring straight ahead.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to meet a witch, but not long enough to notice that a witch hunter also lives here."

"Witch finder."

He turned and stared at her. He was about to say something but stopped.

"I had never met a witch finder before, and there isn't much written about them," my mistress said.

"There is. You just have to know where to look."

"Have you ever met a witch finder before?"

"I have. I even grew up with one."

"I'd like to know more."

He kept silent, and in a few moments, we were at a very large house.

"Glad to see you cat is okay," said a woman, who I assumed ran the bed and breakfast my mistress was staying at, as she opened the door for us. "I just wish you would have told me that you were bringing your pet."

We were in the hall, my mistress was removing her afghan, and the woman continued talking.

"We do allow animals. At an extra charge."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't plan on bringing him. He just hid in one of my bags. And I'll be happy to pay the extra charge."

"Good, good. I took the liberty of putting a litter box and cat bowls in your bathroom."

"Thank you."

"Well, I must be checking in on the other guests. Please tell me what kind of cat food he prefers." Then she looked at Severus and back to my mistress. "I would also like to ask that your guest doesn't talk so loud when he visits. Thin walls." The woman said as she walked away.

"I'll make sure of that." My mistress said and then turned to Severus and smiled, and he returned it with a quizzical look. There was a long silence.

"Before I leave, I want to make sure that no one else will know about me being alive."

"But why?"

"Because this is what I want."

"Oh. So this is goodbye."

He just nodded.

She handed him the colourful afghan. "Will you return this to Alice?"

"I think it was her intent for you to keep it. Goodbye, Miss… Hermione."

He left, and I saw the mistress watching as he walked way. I also noticed the sadness in her eyes. I didn't like my mistress to be sad.

OOOOO

We were back home, and it was the third day of taking my elixir. I would watch as she had her back to me, mixing it with my food, thinking I didn't know what she was doing. I did. I also knew what she had been thinking. My mistress was worried she would never see Severus again.

She placed my food on the floor, and I ate it. I could taste the bitter elixir in my food but ate it because I knew I had too. I might be stubborn, but I had no intention of dying.

I must have been concentrating on eating my food because I didn't even notice that she had a visitor. Harry.

"He just wants to be left alone?" he asked.

"You sound disappointed," she said.

"Er, I don't know what I feel. Part of me wants to know him better. But another part of me doesn't and wants to keep the past... well..."

"Romantic? Where you forget the bad and just remember the good."

He just nodded his head. "It's not like we are going to become best mates and he will open up to me and tell me about my mum and other things."

No wonder the guy wanted to be left alone. Who wants to rehash the past? At this point I left to find somewhere I could have some privacy and clean myself.

The next morning I saw my mistress getting ready to give me my medicine. I had a plan. I jumped on the counter and knocked over the bottle.

"Crookshanks!"

I quickly ran away, knowing she would clean up the mess I had caused and find a way to get me more elixir.

Later that evening there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, she was surprised. It was Severus with some luggage. I couldn't help thinking how cleaver I was.

"I didn't expect to see you," she said.

"I didn't expect to be dropping by," he said as he looked around. "I came here as a favour to Alice."

I could hear the disappointment in my mistress' voice.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I came only to bring this." He held up a bottle that I knew was my elixir. "And please be careful about this one. You won't be able to get another unless you mix it yourself." He pulled out a piece of paper. "Alice sent this just in case."

"What is this?" She took the paper that he held out and started reading it.

"It's the recipe instructions for the elixir."

She stopped reading and looked up at him. "So, you're leaving your new home."

He nodded. "It seems like more than one witch hunter is in our small community."

"And you're going with Alice?"

He lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean…" She turned and walked to the kitchen to place my bottle of elixir on the counter; she then turned and looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"Right now I'm not sure, but once I know I'll also make sure others don't."

My mistress walked back to where he was, and I jumped on the counter, pushing the bottle over. For such a little bottle, it made a loud crash when it hit the floor.

"Crookshanks!" I ran and hid.

When I came out of my hiding place,I saw that my plan had worked. Both were working on my elixir and talking.

"So what can you tell me about witch finders?" she asked.

"How about I recommended some books?" he asked as he measured some myrrh in a spoon.

"You said you grew up with one."

"My dad. That is how he met my mum."

"Oh."

By this time, I knew he would never leave. They just didn't know it yet.

So that was ten years ago when I set the wheels in motion. I have many tales to tell about my favourite couple, but right now I think I can't resist giving my mistress a little fright, and I'll just stick out my head from this drawer.

"Crookshanks! How many times have I told you not to sleep in the dish towel drawer?"

FIN

OOOOO

A/N Thanks for reading, reviewing or just stopping by.


End file.
